A Just Reward
by kayelyn
Summary: What started out as a trip to the Western Beaches turns into a deadly battle, and out of the carnage arises something darker and infinitely more powerful
1. To The Winner Goes the Spoils

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasa nor its characters, all of which belong to Rumiko Takehashi.

...

Blood rained down mixing with mists coming off the sea, creating a pungent odor of iron and salt, offensive even to her human nose.

Kagome glanced towards Sesshomaru, taking in his regal true form splattered in the blood and gore of his enemies, and felt a tingle of warmth deep in her belly. Her lover was truly beautiful in all of his deadly, animalistic glory.

Azure eyes filled with a deep and dark need clashed with crimson, and in a ball of light her lover stood before her. Naked, with rivulets of blood and sea water mapping his skin and his hair flying madly in the wind, Sesshomaru looked like an avenging god or a devil of Yomi. Kagome cared not, she needed to touch him, to feel his hot, slick skin on hers, feel the hard planes of his body mixed with the softness of hers.

Lust, dark and feral, clouded her eyes as she trailed her fingers down his chest, smearing the blood of the fool who dared to challenge her lover into his skin. She reveled in the tremble in his chest, the hitching of his breath. She brought her other hand up, massaging the hard, scarred planes of his chest before slowly trailing them down, before cupping his hips.

Kagome stared at the masterpiece that was hers and hers alone. His blood smeared chest and abdomen called to her, beckoning her to taste him there. Needing no more provocation, Kagome leaned in and gave a long lick to Sesshomaru's sternum.

The taste of blood filled her mouth, tangy and sweet, was a perfect complement to the saltiness of the sea that clung to his skin. Kagome felt Sesshomaru tense, knowing he was unsure of her actions, but she cared not.

She needed more, and she would have it.

...

Please Review


	2. Just a Little Taste

Sesshomaru watched with wide eyes as his woman dragged her tongue up his bloody chest. Why she was not repulsed, begging him to bathe himself off as any other female would? She flicked her eyes up at him, displaying her want, her need, to have him, to possess everything that was him, and he decided he cared not over this change in his female.

He felt his muscles tighten and quiver, as Kagome nipped, sucked, and licked her way across his chest, down his torso, and back up again. Breath ragged, Sesshomaru grabbed her hair and pulled her up to him. Lust sent his blood raging, as he took in the sight of Kagome with blood smearing her lips and cheeks. Unable to resist, he ducked his head to capture her mouth with his in a savage kiss. He swiped his tongue across her plump lips, demanding for entrance and her submission. An explosion of tastes, the taste of mint that belonged solely to Kagome, the blood of the fool and salt mixed with his own left him punch drunk and craving more, more of her, more of everything.

Fangs and teeth nipped at each other's lips, bringing their own blood to into the mix. Their mouths and tongues waged a war for dominance, blunt nails and claws raked skin leaving welts that bled and burned as they met with the salt of the sea, adding a hint of pain to the almost overwhelming pleasure.

Hanging on to the last shred of his control, Sesshomaru pulled away from her, both greedily taking in air, chests heaving with exhaustion, and looked for a place to take his woman and pleasure them both.

_..._

_Please review_!


	3. Here, There, Anywhere

"No," she growled, "We will stay here."

She watched as Sesshomaru took in their surroundings, the mutilated corpse of his enemy, and the blood drenched sand before looking back at her.

"I care not, "she stated.

Kagome gasped in shock as the last remnants of her tattered kimono was ripped from her body, claws digging into her skin, turned her gasp into a moan.

Never before had she wanted like this, primal and dark were not in her nature; and yet, the feel of his hands, his mouth, his tongue were not enough, she needed more.

Grunting in frustration, she infused her nails with her reiki and raked them down Sesshomaru's back. She rejoiced in the pain and lust filled snarl he gave her as he spun her around pulling her back to his chest.

"Woman," he rumbled, "You seek to play a dangerous game."

Kagome responded by tracing her reiki filled palms down his forearm.

"So be it," he growled as he flung her to the sandy beach.

She watched, fascinated and hungry, as he called forth his whip of light. Surely he could not mean to…

All thought left her as the sting of his whip connected with her tender flesh and she whimpered, but not in fright or pain. Her blood soared in her veins, nerves firing in every direction, the mixture of unbearable pleasure and pain causing a hurricane of sensation and she needed, no, craved more.

Before she could catch her breath, more cracks of the whip could be felt and heard, stinging her flesh, burning her already opened wounds, and she moaned. Never had she felt more sensitive, more alive.

...

_Please review_!


	4. Darkness Falls

Sesshomaru stared down at the writhing form of his woman. She was glorious in her passion. Her eyes clouded with lust and need, her body drenched in the ruby red of their blood, her scent demanding his attention. He had known he craved her, body and soul, but now he knew that he could never release her from his grasp. She was HIS.

He was on her, before she could blink. His mouth devoured her lush breasts, fangs nipping the taut buds before biting down, drawing more of her sweet blood into his greedy mouth and groaned in pleasure. Claws pinched and plucked her other nipple, as he continued to feast on her. He ground his hips into hers and thrusted, the head of his cock brushing against her aching clit. He found satisfaction in the arching of her back, the stiffening of her body, as she screamed her release and came apart in his arms.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her blood and sweat drenched jaw, lapping there before moving down her body to claim his prize. He yanked her thighs apart and dove between her legs, driving his rough tongue into her wet cavern, tasting her. He brought forth his youki to his fingers and stroked her engorged clit, chuckling at her gasping moan mixed with pleasure and pain.

No longer holding back, he needed her to feel him, to truly accept him as he, Sesshomaru truly was a being of darkness, a demon worthy of the Yomi.

Sesshomaru looked up at the woman who would soon be his irrevocably.

"Look at me," he rumbled.

He watched as she tried and failed to do his bidding. He growled and added more youki into his fingers, shocking her.

"Look…at…me," he demanded.

When her opaque eyes met his crimson ones, he smirked. His fangs elongated and his markings became jagged as he added even more youki to the fingers rubbing her weeping womanhood and brought his other youki infused hand up to rub at her torso and breasts. He grinned ferally as she groaned and whined.

"You are mine!"

...

_Please review_!


	5. Take Me Into You

Kagome felt languid and warm, like she had sipped a fine whiskey, but she was nowhere near finished with her male.

"You are mine!" He growled.

She nodded her acquiescence and bared her throat before murmuring, "Yours."

Suddenly his hands were more forceful, sending delightful shocks and burns up and down her body. She arched up and moaned as his mouth sucked on her clit. She tangled her reiki suffused hands into his hair, pulling him closer and sending delicious tingles down his spine. The rumbling growl he gave her sent vibrations straight to her sensitive bud, making her writhe in aching ecstasy.

Oh, did she ache, her body demanding another release from the endless waves of sensations he was bestowing her. Kagome infused her body with her power and wrapped her legs around her male, drawing him closer, begging and pleading for the release that only he could give her. And with one last powerful suckle at her clit; she came once more, screaming his name.

She was vaguely aware of Sesshomaru flipping them and settling her atop him. She nuzzled her face to his chest and rubbed her hands up and down his sides, smiling as he twitched and moaned softly.

She scooted down his hard body, and since she could not form a whip of her own, she smirked as she glowed pink before flipping her hair onto Sesshomaru's torso, reveling in the surprised gasp followed by a needy whine and thrust of his hips. Encouraged by his response, she did it again and again while clawing and nipping and sucking at his bloody skin, feeling drunk off the power she had over her male.

Too soon, he grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her.

"Enough!" He snarled as he placed her above his weeping, aching cock.

The pout she wore quickly disappeared, as Sesshomaru lowered her onto him inch by delicious inch.

...

_Please review_!


	6. Rise and Fall

Kagome's eyes rolled back, the pleasure too heavy, too much. And yet, it was not. She needed more. More pleasure, more pain, more Sesshomaru, more everything. She slammed herself down, her hips clashing with his; the quick stab of pain at his quick entry left her keening.

Sesshomaru's claws dug into her hips, meeting bone. The scent of her blood left him reeling. Snarling in lust, he dug deeper. Her cries for more, more of him, more of the pleasure only he could provide spurred him.

Grasping her tighter, he lifted and slammed, lifted and slammed till she was sobbing, begging and wanton. Never would he forget this sight. Her blood, his blood, mixed as it should always be-will always be.

Sesshomaru sat up, pulling his hands from her hips to rake his claws down her back. He swallowed her scream, his tongue seeking hers. He felt her hands tangle in his hair, pulling. Her blunt nails scraping at his ears the back of his neck, made him moan.

Would there ever be enough?

The answer, a simple unequivocal no. There would never be enough, not for him, nor for her. They were bound, by blood, by lust, by the gods themselves. Never would she be far from his reach.

Mine, mine, mine a mantra in his head, a gutteral growl in Kagome's ear. Her legs tightened around him pulling him closer, deeper, unwilling to ever let him go.

With one last savage, brutal, lip tearing kiss she came undone. Colors collided, blinding her, a high pitched keen ripped from her throat, her body coiling and uncoiling. And still, he pumped ruthlessly into her, yearning for his completion, the high and the crash. He craved it.

With one final hard thrust, he spilled into her. His elongated fangs ripping through the junction of her shoulder and throat, a whine escaping him as the taste of her exploded on his tongue, the evidence of her pleasure making it all the sweeter.

He forced his youki into her, assaulting her with his need, his want to have her forever, to be his and only his for eternity, as Kagome sent wave after wave of her reiki, marking him as he was surely marking her.

They lay trembling and spent upon the soiled beach, unable, unwilling to move, both basking in the knowledge that they belonged to one another.

_Forever and always._

...

**A/N: **Well this is the end of this smut filled series. I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
